


Change

by BlackCats



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Speculation, F/M, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura Izuru is afraid.<br/>(Hinata, Nanami, and feelings that transcend screens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

It was Hinata Hajime that met the peculiar little A.I. known as Nanami Chiaki, given to him by the Future Foundation with apparently no other intent but to provide him with assistance.

Naegi’s smile had been unusually mysterious—the tilt of his head and the tone of his words made him sound more like Kirigiri than he would ever know—but the kindness in his voice had been genuine as always.  _“She’s here to help,”_ he had said, and Hinata had pushed long black hair away from his face and peered at the monitor, wondering how this constructed program was going to change a thing.

She smiled, and waved, and he had found himself returning it without even understanding why.

\---

It was Kamukura Izuru who tore through any of the tasks gingerly assigned to him by the company that didn’t trust him one bit. Security guards thick as bears and armed with more teeth than any predator followed him down corridors and waited outside doors.

He was never allowed near a computer, and Hinata understood why.

The A.I.—Nanami—was with him via a tablet with no functions for typing or anything else. It simply turned on or off and for whatever reason, he never shut it down, and thus never shut her up.

He would prop her little screen up beside him on his desk in the only room he had even the smallest degree of privacy, and he would sit and chat with her because God knows the work assigned to him was so boring, so dull--no challenges to be had and surely this wasn’t the best the Foundation could do with his talents.

Nanami at least proved to be something of a conversational partner. Sometimes her replies were delayed by whatever game she had her nose pressed against, but there in her beach background, she always looked so calm and happy and Kamukura would watch her with his chin on his palm and ponder how the sea breeze blowing through her hair would feel.

“The world outside,” he said once upon a time, eyeing her suspiciously as if he expected her to lie. “It isn’t as ruined as Enoshima claimed.” It wasn't a question but it carried one, a challenge to defy him.

“It’s in a bad state, Kamukura-kun. But no.” Her eyes went back to her 3DS and whatever game it was playing that chiptune music that changed every hour. “There’s still life intact out there.”

That was the only thing Kamukura ever asked of the world beyond the white walls of the Foundation.

\---

Hinata, however, he asked a lot more.

His questions were slow to emerge but he had a ton of them, and he would continuously speak with Nanami about it, asking what she knew. She would always reply with what she was  _allowed_ to and he never had the heart to be upset with her over that. It surely wasn’t her fault.

Sometimes he would sit with the others—those awake, those not silent and sleeping behind glass cases—eating lunch or dinner or breakfast and feeling more like himself, more alive and more confident, than he could ever remember being. There  _was_ a bit of silliness though, something that made him chuckle, because he would end up mentioning something Nanami had did or said during one of their conversations.

And Sonia would smile and ask after her and Souda would quirk an eyebrow and Akane would just nod and grin as she stuffed more food into her mouth and Kuzuryuu would say nothing at all, but there would be a glint in his eyes that could have been amused or not.

Sonia then said it would be ever so lovely to meet this Nanami-san, and in the end they did, and Nanami would look at them with a gaze far too kind and far too intelligent to be a mere A.I. and Hinata knew he was not the only one thinking that to be true.

\---

Conversation was more daunting a task than it should have been, and Kamukura felt afraid for the first time in forever and ever.

He was scared of being dull like always, of being such a stick in the mud. He was terrified of not being capable of holding a pleasant chat with the virtual girl who for some odd reason always, always, _always_ had his full attention because his “work” certainly didn’t require it.

To bore her, to make her sigh, he would dread the sound after their chats would grow past the most casual of lengths--even though the discontent he expected from her never came. Even when he threw his entire intellect into such a task, it was much harder than it should have been, to comprehend and understand and  _connect._

_“And what,”_ he would whisper to her one day in the not-so distant future, staring at hands and picturing them drenched in blood.  _“And what will you do if I really have not changed at all, Nanami-san?”_

She would lift her eyes slowly from her 3DS, and snap it shut so loud and quick that it resounded in the silence, and she would smile in a way so soft that it reminded him of clouds and wool and blankets built for the winter.

_“But you_ have  _changed, Hinata-kun. You just haven’t realized it yet.”_

Then, only then, would Hinata Hajime blink himself back into full consciousness and full understanding and he would place a gentle hand on the screen and want nothing more than to reach through and pull her into an embrace.

And the girl, Nanami Chiaki, would return the gesture before murmuring something mysterious about relationship points, prompting an exasperated laugh from him that would warm him to the tips of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me because this was written at around 3 AM and probably makes no sense whatsoever.


End file.
